Until the very end
by tranthienhoa
Summary: Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu ngay từ đầu Thất hoàng Barian chỉ có sáu người? Một câu chuyện về lòng trung thành, tình anh em, niềm tin, ước mơ và một phép màu đang dần trở thành sự thật.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Until the very end... (Cho đến tận cùng...)  
><strong>Author:<strong> ngoisaotimld aka Tím  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Family, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Friendship  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Status:<strong> Đang tiến hành  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Không sở hữu Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL và không viết fic vì mục đích lợi nhuận  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> non-pairing  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu ngay từ đầu Thất hoàng Barian chỉ có sáu người? Một câu chuyện về lòng trung thành, tình anh em, niềm tin, ước mơ và một phép màu đang dần trở thành sự thật.  
><strong>Note:<strong> fic bắt đầu từ ep 124, tuy nhiên tất cả những gì liên quan đến Rio với tư cách là một công chúa bị xóa bỏ, đồng thời Rio cũng không bị Abyss kéo xuống biển và cũng không hôn mê luôn.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Fic sẽ có rất nhiều trận duel, và như đã nói, mình mù duel trầm trọng Không dám chắc mấy trận duel sẽ đi về phương trời nào đâu  
>Mọi thể loại vật liệu xây dựng xin chuyển nhượng lại cho nhà máy xi măng Hà Tiên nhé<p>

**CHAP 1**  
><strong>CUỘC HỘI NGỘ KHÔNG MONG ĐỢI<strong>

Sau trận duel với …

Yuma thoát ra khỏi ZEXAL III và quỵ ngã xuống, hơi thở cậu trở nên nặng nhọc. Tâm trí cậu bây giờ hoàn toàn trống rỗng. Cậu rất mệt, buồn ngủ và cả đói bụng nữa.

"Cơm nắm duel… cơm nắm duel… mình muốn cơm nắm duel…"

Trước biểu hiện của Yuma, Kotori chỉ che miệng cười khúc khích. Trải qua bao nhiêu chuyện, tính cách trẻ con đó của cậu vẫn không hề thay đổi chút nào. Thật khác xa với sự kiên cường, bản lĩnh mà cậu thể hiện lúc chiến đấu.

Đột ngột, sáu luồng ánh sáng chói lòa và một màn sương mù dày đặc xuất hiện ngay phía trước khiến cậu tỉnh hẳn ngủ. Những người xung quanh cậu mở tròn mắt vì tò mò, kể cả Astral.

Màn sương tan dần đi, để lộ ra hình bóng một người con trai khiến mọi người chỉ có thể há hốc miệng vì ngạc nhiên.

"Sh… Shark…!?" Yuma lắp bắp.

Shark đang đứng đó nhìn Yuma, bên cạnh anh là năm Hoàng đế Barian mà mọi người đều đã biết: Durbe, Vector, Alito, Girag và Mizael.

"Tại… tại sao cậu lại đứng cạnh họ? Có chuyện gì vậy? Nói đi, Shark!"

Đáp lại những câu hỏi liên tục của cậu, Shark chỉ lạnh lùng nói:

"'Shark'!? Hình như đã rất lâu rồi kể từ lần cuối cùng ta được gọi bằng cái tên đó. Nhưng bây giờ, ta không còn là 'Shark' hay 'Kamishiro Ryouga' nữa. Ta là Nasch, thủ lĩnh của Thất hoàng Barian!"

"CÁI GÌ CƠ!?" Mọi người cùng hét lên một lúc.

Dù có nằm mơ giữa ban ngày, Yuma và những người khác cũng không thể tưởng tượng ra việc người bạn đã kề vai sát cánh chiến đấu bên cạnh họ ngay từ buổi đầu gặp gỡ lại là một Barian, hơn thế nữa còn là thủ lĩnh.

IV dán chặt mắt vào người duy nhất mà cậu đã từng coi là bạn, lòng thầm mong rằng đây chỉ là một giấc mơ, hoặc mình đã nghe nhầm.

Kaito cố gượng dậy, đôi mắt đờ đẫn nhìn Shark. "Shark…" anh thì thầm.

"K-Kaito-sama…" Obirtal lắp bắp.

"Shark! Cậu đang nói dối, đúng không? Việc này là không thể nào mà! Shark!"

Astral chỉ im lặng quan sát. Từ những kí ức ở tàn tích dưới đáy biển, anh biết Shark không hề nói đùa. Anh cũng từng muốn nói cho Yuma biết, nhưng khi nhìn thấy cách Yuma và Shark lo lắng cho nhau, anh lại do dự. Từ đâu đó trong tâm tâm, anh vẫn hy vọng rằng đây chỉ là một sự nhầm lẫn.

Toàn bộ không gian xung quanh họ như đóng băng lại. Trong một khoảnh khắc, chính Nasch cũng quên mất mục đích mình đến đây để làm gì. Nhắm chặt mắt, anh lắc đầu, cố xua tan đi những suy nghĩ loài người vẫn còn sót lại đâu đó.

Nhưng cũng cùng lúc ấy, một âm thanh vang lên từ phía sau mọi người, thứ mà Nasch quen thuộc hơn bất kì ai.

Âm thanh chiếc mô tô của Shark.

Chiếc xe dừng lại. Một cô gái với chiếc áo sơ mi màu hồng nhạt và áo vét trắng bước xuống, trên tay là duel disk chưa được kích hoạt của mình.

"Ri… Rio-san!?" Tetsuo ngơ ngác.

"Em gái Shark!? Cô làm gì ở đây vậy?" Yuma hỏi.

Những người khác cũng nhìn hết vào cô. Trực giác mách bảo cho họ biết rằng sự xuất hiện của cô ở đây hoàn toàn không bình thường. Tuy nhiên, cô phớt lờ tất cả và nhìn thẳng vào Shark.

"Ryouga…" Cô khẽ nói.

"Ta rất tiếc, nhưng ta không còn là Kamishiro Ryouga mà cô từng biết nữa." Giọng Nasch lạnh lùng như một tảng băng. "Ta là Nasch, người có thể làm tất cả mọi thứ vì lợi ích của thế giới Barian."

"Kể cả việc tấn công Trái Đất sao?" Rio hét lên. "Đây là thế giới của chúng ta đấy, Ryouga! Cho dù anh có cố hết sức để phủ nhận, đây vẫn là nơi anh đã sinh sống cho đến tận bây giờ. Anh không nhớ sao, Ryouga? Kể từ cái ngày định mệnh ấy, chúng ta đã chỉ còn có nhau. Tuổi thơ của em và anh, nếu loại bỏ nhau ra, tất cả những gì còn lại không lấp đầy nổi một con số không tròn trĩnh. Và bây giờ, anh định chĩa mũi gươm vào Trái Đất, vào EM sao?"

Nasch chỉ im lặng, giống như một lời xác quyết hơn là biểu hiện cho sự do dự. Vào cái khoảnh khắc ném đi sợi dây chuyền ấy, anh cũng đã vứt bỏ cái tình anh em với Rio, điều mà anh luôn trân trọng bấy lâu nay. Phải, Rio đã từng là người anh yêu thương nhất, người mà anh sẵn sàng đánh đổi cả tính mạng để bảo vệ. Nhưng đó là chuyện của Kamishiro Ryouga, không phải của Nasch.

Mọi người đều rất ngạc nhiên trước thái độ của Rio. Cô nói chuyện như thể mình đã biết việc Shark là Barian từ trước vậy. Cô không tỏ ra bất ngờ một chút nào, thậm chí còn không hề biến sắc.

"Xem ra tôi không còn cách nào khác."

Vừa nói, Rio vừa giơ duel disk của mình lên phía trước và nói với giọng sắc lạnh không thua kém gì Shark.

"Hãy duel với tôi! Nếu anh muốn đụng dù chỉ là một đầu ngón tay vào thế giới này, anh phải bước qua xác tôi trước đã."

Nasch hơi khựng lại. Đây không phải là lần đầu tiên Rio thách duel với anh, nhưng lần này… sẽ hoàn toàn khác.

Liệu mình đã thực sự vứt bỏ được mối liên kết với người em gái duy nhất của mình chưa?

"Dừng lại đi, Rio!" Astral xen vào. "Shark hiện giờ không còn là Kamishiro Ryouga nữa. Cô không đủ sức chống lại cậu ta đâu."

"Phải đấy, em gái Shark!" Yuma lên tiếng. "Nếu có một người phải duel với Shark ngay lúc này, đó sẽ là tôi."

"Cậu có dừng ngay việc gọi tôi là em gái Shark không hả?"

Rio nhìn thẳng vào Yuma với ánh mắt tóe lửa khiến cậu bất giác rùng mình và lùi lại vài bước. Rồi cô quay lại với Shark.

"Thế nào, anh có chấp nhận lời thách thức này không, Ryouga!?" Rio lắc đầu. "Không, Nasch-san!?"

Vì một lý do nào đó, cách gọi của Rio khiến Nasch cảm thấy đau nhói. Nhưng anh cố xua tan cảm giác ấy đi.

"Cô nghĩ mình có đủ sức để chống lại ta sao?" Nasch hỏi.

"Tất nhiên," Rio đáp lại, "bởi vì quân hậu mới là quân cờ mạnh nhất trên bàn cờ, chứ không phải là vua."

Không gian trong giây lát như đóng băng lại. Mọi người nín thở chờ đợi quyết định cuối cùng của thủ lĩnh Thất hoàng Barian.

"Nếu đó thực sự là điều cô muốn, ta sẽ không từ chối đâu." Nasch vừa khoát tay ra hiệu cho mọi người đứng sang một bên, vừa hô to: "BARIARPHOSE!"

Cơ thể Nasch phát sáng rực rỡ, rồi để lộ ra nguyên hình Barian của anh.

Không hề tỏ ra bối rối trước cảnh tượng ấy, Rio ném duel disk lên và kích hoạt nó trên cánh tay phải của mình. Ngay sau đó, cô đeo D-Gazer lên mắt trái.

Mình chắc chắn sẽ không phạm phải sai lầm đó thêm lần nào nữa! Rio thầm nghĩ.

"Ế!? Sao Rio-san lại đeo duel disk ở tay phải vậy!?" Tetsuo ngơ ngác hỏi.

"Cô ấy lo lắng quá nên đeo nhầm tay chăng?" Yuma giả định.

"Tớ không nghĩ cô ta lại mắc phải sai lầm ngớ ngẩn đó đâu, Yuma." Astral xen vào. "Nếu có ai đó đeo duel disk ở tay phải, điều đó chỉ có một ý nghĩa: người đó thuận tay trái."

"Nhưng Rio-san thuận tay phải mà." Tetsuo phản bác.

Astral chỉ nhún vai. Anh không hiểu tại sao lại như thế, hoặc có thể vì anh nghĩ rằng đó là chỉ là tiểu tiết không đáng để bận tâm.

"AR Vision - Kết nối hoàn tất"

Giọng nói buồn chán và tẻ nhạt quen thuộc vang lên cùng với những con số bắt đầu chạy xung quanh họ khiến cuộc tranh luận về việc Rio thuận tay nào đành phải tạm ngưng lại.

"DUEL!"

Nasch và Rio cùng hét lớn và rút ra những lá bài đầu tiên.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Nasch: 4000 LP - Rio: 4000 LP]

"Tôi sẽ đi trước. Lượt của tôi! Rút!" Rio nhìn vào lá bài mình vừa rút và khẽ mỉm cười. "Và tôi triệu hồi Blizzard Crystal!"

[Blizzard Crystal. Lv 4. 1600 ATK. 1800 DEF]

Một quái thú xinh đẹp với đôi cánh trong suốt như pha lê xuất hiện trên sân đấu. Đôi mắt hoàng kim của nó nhìn thẳng vào đối thủ.

"Tiếp theo, tôi kích hoạt bài ma pháp Blizzard Vision," cô nói và ném lá bài lên duel disk, "nó sẽ trở thành một quái thú giống với một quái thú thuộc tính Thủy trên sân tôi, nhưng sẽ có sức công và sức thủ bằng 0."

Blizzard Crystal thứ hai xuất hiện trên sân.

Rio giơ cao bàn tay lên bầu trời. "Tôi dùng hai quái thú Blizzard Crystal, overlay!"

Cả hai quái thú biến thành những tinh thể và nhảy vào overlay network xuất hiện bên dưới họ. "XYZ SHOUKAN! Xuất hiện đi, Sylphine, the Sub-Zero Bird Beast!"

Cô gái trong sáng với đôi cánh màu tía thẫm xuất hiện trên sân.

[Sylphine. Rank 4. 2000 ATK. 2200 DEF]

Sylphine!? Astral thầm nghĩ. Có lẽ mình đã quá đa nghi rồi...

"Thật tuyệt vời, cô ấy triệu hồi Xyz ngay trong lượt đầu tiên rồi!" Yuma hét to và vung nắm tay lên trời.

Rio quay lại nhìn cậu, khẽ nhún vai. "Nếu điều này còn khiến cậu phải ngạc nhiên, vậy cậu định sẽ chiến đấu với thế giới Barian như thế nào đây?"

"Hử?" Yuma giật mình.

"Tuyệt vời sao?" Nasch lên tiếng và cười lớn khiến Rio quay lại nhìn anh ngay lập tức. "Con quái thú đó có thể mạnh mẽ trong thế giới loài người, nhưng đứng trước những Over-hundred Number của chúng ta, nó không là gì hết."

Rio lưỡng lự trong giây lát, nhưng rồi cô kéo một lá bài ra từ tay và ném nó lên duel disk, ánh mắt màu hồng thẫm trở nên đanh thép.

"Tôi kích hoạt bài ma pháp, Xyz Frozen. Với lá bài này, tôi có thể loại bỏ tất cả overlay unit của một quái thú Xyz trên sân mình, và gây cho anh 500 điểm thiệt hại ứng với mỗi overlay unit bị loại bỏ."

[Sylphine: 2 → 0 overlay unit]

"Cái gì cơ!?" Nasch hét lên và giơ tay lên che mặt khi một cơn gió đột ngột thổi mạnh đến khiến anh ngã khuỵu xuống. Chiếc áo choàng đỏ của anh bay phần phật theo nó.

[Nasch: 4000 → 3000 LP]

"Có điều gì đó không ổn..." Astral lên tiếng.

Yuma quay lại nhìn Astral tỏ vẻ không hiểu. Astral giải thích, mắt vẫn dán chặt vào con quái thú có đôi cánh màu tía thẫm.

"Number chỉ có thể bị Number tiêu diệt, trong khi bộ bài của Rio vốn không hề có lá Number nào cả. Giải pháp tốt nhất cho cô ấy trong trận duel này là dựa vào khả năng của Sylphine. Nhưng với lá ma pháp vừa rồi, khả năng để chống lại những Number của Shark cũng đã biến mất."

"Vậy… tại sao cô ấy lại làm như thế?" Yuma giật mình hỏi.

"Một người như Rio sẽ không sử dụng overlay unit CHỈ để gây ra 1000 điểm thiệt hại đâu." IV nhận xét. "Dù mới duel với cô ấy một lần, tôi cũng có thể nhận ra cô ấy không phải là kiểu duelist hành động hấp tấp như ai đó đâu."

Câu nói đầy ẩn ý của IV khiến mọi người, dĩ nhiên ngoại trừ Yuma đang ngơ ngác không hiểu gì cả, phải bật cười khe khẽ.

"Nếu vậy, việc gửi những overlay unit đó xuống nghĩa trang của Rio-san…" III tiếp lời.

"...hẳn phải nhắm đến một mục đích khác." V kết luận.

Nhưng mục đích đó là gì? Suy nghĩ của mọi người bỗng nhiên không hẹn mà gặp. Nhưng tất nhiên, họ không thể đoán ra.

Trong một khoảnh khắc, ánh mắt của Rio đã thay đổi, nó trở nên đau đớn và chua xót lạ thường. Nhưng cũng gần như ngay lập tức, cô đã lấy lại được vẻ lạnh lùng quen thuộc. Cô ném thêm một lá bài nữa lên duel disk. "Tôi úp một lá bài và kết thúc lượt. Nào, anh sẽ làm gì đây, Nasch-san?"

[Rio: 4000 LP. Một quái thú. Hai lá trên tay. Một lá úp.]

Em xin anh đấy, Ryouga. Anh phải nhớ ra chuyện đó.  
>Cho dù có thế nào đi nữa, anh cũng nhất định phải nhớ ra.<p>

Nasch gượng đứng dậy, nhìn thẳng vào Rio và siết chặt nắm tay mình lại.

(TBC)


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAP 2**  
><strong>CUỘC CHIẾN CỦA CÁC OVER-HUNDRED NUMBER<strong>

"Cô sẽ phải trả giá vì đã dám gây thiệt hại cho ta đấy!" Nasch gầm lên. "Lượt của ta! Rút!"

Liếc nhìn qua lá bài mình vừa rút, Nasch nhếch mép cười khẩy. "Ta triệu hồi Friller Shark!"

[Friller Shark. Lv3. 700 ATK. 1500 DEF]

"Tiếp theo, khi có một quái thú chủng Cá trên sân, ta được triệu hồi đặc biệt thứ này," Nasch hét lên. "Xuất hiện đi, Shark Sucker!"

[Shark Sucker. Lv3. 200 ATK. 1000 DEF]

Con cá mập lớn bơi lên sân đấu, những chiếc răng của nó hướng thẳng vào đối thủ.

"Ta kích hoạt bài ma pháp, Shark Rise!" Lá bài được Nasch giơ lên cao phát ra ánh sáng màu trắng bao phủ hai quái thú. "Lá bài này tăng level của tất cả quái thú có "Shark" trong tên thêm một!"

[Friller Shark/ Shark Sucker. Lv 3 → 4]

"Ta dùng hai quái thú level 4 này, OVERLAY!"

Hai quái thú được gọi biến thành hai tia sáng và bị cuốn vào trong overlay network.

"XYZ SHOUKAN! Number 101! Hỡi những vong hồn chưa thỏa mãn trú trên con tàu, hãy trỗi dậy từ đáy biển sâu thẳm không một chút ánh sáng! Silent Honors Ark Knight!"

Overlay network vỡ tung ra và con quái thú to lớn xuất hiện trên sân đấu. Bóng của nó phủ tối cả một vùng đất rộng.

[Number 101: Silent Honors Ark Knight. Rank 4. 2100 ATK. 1000 DEF]

"C… Con quái thú đó…" Yuma lắp bắp và lùi lại vài bước trong kinh hãi.

"Over-hundred Number," Astral nhận xét.

"Ryouga," IV mím chặt môi, "cậu thật sự đã…"

"Cẩn thận đấy, Rio-san!" Tetsuo hét lên.

_Anh thực sự có thể làm điều này với người từng là em gái duy nhất của mình sao? Không thể tưởng tượng nổi anh đã thay đổi đến mức này…_ Durbe thầm nghĩ, rồi lắc đầu. _Mình nghĩ cái gì vậy, trong khi Nasch đang làm tất cả vì lợi ích của thế giới Barian._

"Sao cũng được, anh cứ tiếp tục đi!" Rio nói, không hề lùi lại dù chỉ một bước.

"Ta kích hoạt khả năng của Ark Knight!" Nasch hét lên. "Một lần mỗi lượt, bằng cách loại bỏ một overlay unit, ta có thể biến một quái thú của ngươi thành overlay unit cho nó! Eternal soul asylym!"

Rio chỉ có thể đứng nhìn Sylphine bị cuốn về phía Ark Knight, rồi biến thành một overlay unit xoay vòng xung quanh nó.

"Xông lên, Ark Knight!" Nasch ra lệnh. "Tấn công Rio trực tiếp! Million phantom flood!"

"Rio!"

"Rio-san!"

"Em gái Shark!"

Tất cả mọi người cùng hét lên trong kinh hoàng và lo lắng khi đợt tấn công hướng thẳng về phía Rio. Một màn khói dày đặc bao phủ cả sân đấu.

"Ngươi đã thấy chưa, đây là sức mạnh của…"

Nasch không thể nói cho hết câu vì ngạc nhiên. Khi màn khói tan đi, điều mà mọi người cùng nhìn thấy là Blizzard Crystal đang giương đôi cánh pha lê đứng chắn trước Rio, điểm gốc của cô không hề bị suy chuyển.

"Làm thế nào mà…?" Nasch hỏi, hơi lùi lại một chút.

"Tôi đã kích hoạt khả năng của Blizzard Crystal," Rio giải thích. "Khi tôi bị tấn công trực tiếp, tôi có thể triệu hồi đặc biệt quái thú này từ nghĩa trang ở tư thế phòng thủ. Và một lần mỗi lượt, nó bất diệt trong chiến đấu."

"Ơn trời!" Tetsuo thở hắt ra nhẹ nhõm. "Chị ấy được cứu rồi!"

Astral nhìn chằm chằm vào Rio. "Không lẽ đây là lý do cô ấy kích hoạt Xyz Frozen sao!?"

"Ý cậu là sao vậy, Astral?" Yuma hỏi.

Hầu hết mọi người đều thở dài ngao ngán. Phải thừa nhận rằng đôi lúc Yuma ngây thơ và đơn giản một cách không cần thiết.

"Cậu không nhận ra sao, Yuma?" IV nhún vai và nghiêng đầu sang một bên. "Nếu Rio không kích hoạt lá bài ấy, Blizzard Crystal cũng sẽ bị biến thành overlay unit cho Ark Knight. Trong trường hợp đó, cô ấy sẽ không thể chống lại được đợt tấn công vừa rồi."

"Đ-Đúng vậy," Yuma giật mình. "Nhưng mà… làm sao cô ấy biết về khả năng của Ark Knight!?"

"Đúng là người bình thường thì không thể biết được," Astral thừa nhận. "Nếu cô ấy thực sự biết về Ark Knight thì chỉ có thể là…"

"Cô ấy là một Barian!?" Yuma tiếp lời.

"YUMA!"

Tetsuo nói như hét vào mặt Yuma, khiến cậu suýt nữa đã té ngửa ra sau.

Kotori che miệng cười khúc khích, nói Rio là Barian trước mặt Tetsuo thật sự không khác gì chọc vào tổ kiến lửa, khi mà tới bây giờ thế giới Barian vẫn là kẻ thù số một của họ. Rồi như chợt nhận ra điều gì đó, cô quay lại hỏi Astral:

"Nhưng nếu Rio-san thật sự là Barian, vậy tại sao chị ấy lại ngăn cản cuộc tấn công vào Trái Đất của họ?"

"Tôi cũng không biết," Astral nhún vai thừa nhận. "Nhưng lạ một điều, cho đến tận lúc này, tôi vẫn không hề cảm nhận được chút sức mạnh Barian nào từ cô ấy."

"Vậy có nghĩa rằng cô ấy vẫn là con người sao?" Yuma hỏi.

Astral lại nhún vai.

Nasch "tch" một tiếng rồi ném một lá bài lên duel disk. "Ngươi may mắn đấy, nhưng vẫn chưa xong đâu! Ta kích hoạt ma pháp tức thời, Rank-Up-Magic Quick Chaos! Lá bài này cho phép ta Chaos hóa Ark Knight và triệu hồi một Chaos Number!"

"CÁI GÌ CƠ!?" Mọi người cùng hét lên một lúc.

"Ta sử dụng Silent Honors Ark Knight để tái thiết lập overlay network! Chaos Xyz Change!"

Ark Knight biến thành một tia sáng đỏ rực và nhảy lên overlay network vừa xuất hiện bên trên họ.

"Xuất hiện đi, Chaos Number 101! Hỡi người hộ vệ cho các linh hồn chưa thỏa mãn, hãy trở thành hắc thương sĩ và nghiền nát ánh sáng. Silent Honors Dark Knight!"

[Chaos Number 101: Silent Honors Dark Knight. Rank 5. 2800 ATK. 1500 DEF]

"Vậy ra đây là Chaos Number của anh sao?" Rio hỏi.

Nasch cười khẩy và giơ tay ra phía trước. "Ta kích hoạt khả năng của Dark Knight! Một lần mỗi lượt, ta có thể biến một quái thú đối thủ thành overlay unit cho nó! Dark Soul Over!"

Cùng với mệnh lệnh của Nasch, một tia sáng đỏ phát ra từ Dark Knight lao đến chỗ Blizzard Crystal. Nhưng con quái thú đã giương đôi cánh của mình ra đằng trước như một tấm khiên. Tia sáng đỏ bị chặn lại và tan biến dần.

"Xin lỗi nhé, Nasch-san," Rio cười mỉa mai, "nhưng khi Blizzard Crystal được triệu hồi đặc biệt nhờ khả năng của chính mình, nó sẽ miễn nhiễm với hiệu ứng bài. Khả năng của Dark Knight vô dụng rồi."

"Một khả năng khó chịu đấy!" Nasch thừa nhận. "Nhưng sức mạnh của ta không chỉ có thế. Ta kích hoạt thêm một ma pháp tức thời, Overlay Split!"

Một trong những overlay unit đang xoay quanh Dark Knight đột ngột phát sáng và biến mất, ngay sau đó Ark Knight xuất hiện trên sân.

"Với Overlay Split," Nasch giải thích, "ta được chỉ triệu hồi trở lại một quái thú đang đóng vai trò làm overlay unit cho một quái thú Xyz cho đến bước standby tiếp theo của mình. Tuy nhiên, khả năng của nó sẽ bị phủ nhận. Đi đi, Ark Knight, tấn công Blizzard Crystal!"

Ark Knight lao nhanh về phía trước và đâm thanh gươm của mình vào Blizzard Crystal. Con quái thú xinh đẹp vỡ tung ra thành hàng ngàn mảnh ánh sáng. Rio phải giơ tay lên che mặt và cố gắng để không bị thổi ngược về phía sau.

"Khi bị tiêu diệt trong chiến đấu, Blizzard Crystal sẽ được trả về bộ bài thay vì bị đưa xuống nghĩa trang," Rio nói trong khi quái thú trở thành một tia sáng và biến mất vào bộ bài của cô.

"Giờ sân cô đã trống!" Nasch vung tay ra trước. "Đi đi, Dark Knight, tấn công trực tiếp!"

"Cạm bẫy kích hoạt!" Rio hét lên. "Destiny Coin!"

Lá bài được nói đến tự lật ngửa mặt lên, phát ra một tấm lưới bằng ánh sáng chắn ngang đường đi của Dark Knight. Đồng thời một đồng xu bằng vàng xuất hiện trong những ngón tay thanh mảnh của Rio.

"Lá bài này được kích hoạt khi tôi bị tấn công trực tiếp," Rio giải thích. "Tôi được quyền tung đồng xu này lên. Nếu nó rơi xuống ở mặt hình, đợt tấn công sẽ phủ nhận. Ngoài ra, nếu có một quái thú đang làm overlay unit cho một quái thú Xyz của đối thủ, tôi được quyền triệu hồi đặc biệt quái thú đó lên sân mình, nhưng nó đó sẽ không thể được sử dụng để tấn công hay phòng thủ cho đến bước standby thứ hai của tôi tính từ lúc này. Tuy nhiên, nếu đồng xu rơi xuống ở mặt chữ, đợt tấn công sẽ tiếp tục và tôi phải nhận gấp đôi lượng thiệt hại."

"Liều lĩnh quá nhỉ!?" Nasch trêu chọc.

"Tại sao cô lại làm thế?" Astral lên tiếng. "Dù có bị tấn công trực tiếp, điểm gốc của cô vẫn còn đến 1200 kia mà. Nếu không may rơi xuống ở mặt chữ…"

"Đồng xu này rơi xuống ở mặt nào không quan trọng," Rio ngắt lời, không hề quay lại nhìn Astral mà vẫn dán chặt mắt vào đồng xu. "Điều quan trọng là, trong cái khoảnh khắc ngắn ngủi mà đồng xu này ở trên không trung, anh ấy sẽ nhận ra mình thực sự muốn điều gì."

Nasch nhìn Rio, không hiểu sao anh lại thấy đau đớn. Mà không, hình như cảm giác ấy… không phải là của anh.

"Em gái Shark! Không lẽ cô lao vào trận chiến này để…" Yuma lên tiếng.

"Tôi đã bảo đừng gọi tôi là em gái Shark nữa!" Rio quay lại với Yuma và hét lên khiến cậu đông cứng người.

Rồi Rio quay lại với sân đấu. Cô im lặng trong giây lát trước khi tung đồng xu lên trời.

Em xin anh đấy, Ryouga! Đây là hi vọng cuối cùng rồi…

Nasch nhìn lên đồng xu đang từ từ rơi xuống. Sự lạnh lùng của anh dần trở thành nỗi hoang mang. Những kí ức về cuộc sống của anh và Rio ùa về trong tâm trí, lời thề của anh sẽ bảo vệ Rio cho dù có phải đánh đổi bằng cả tính mạng mình… Và rồi ngay trước lúc đồng xu chạm đất, anh đã hét lên một cách mất kiểm soát, "RIO!"

Đồng xu đã chạm đất.

Là mặt hình.

"Nói thật lòng đi, anh đâu muốn làm hại em, đúng không Ryouga?" Rio hỏi.

"Đừng nói vớ vẩn nữa, ta không còn là anh trai cô nữa!" Nasch hét lên, cố lấy lại vẻ lạnh lùng của mình trong vô vọng.

Rio cười tủm tỉm. "Tùy anh thôi. Vậy theo khả năng của Destiny Coin, em được quyền triệu hồi một quái thú đang làm overlay unit cho Dark Knight. Trở lại đi, Sylphine!"

Một trong hai overlay unit còn lại của Dark Knight bay về phần sân của Rio, hiện ra trong hình dạng của con quái thú có đôi cánh màu tím thẫm quen thuộc.

"Ta úp sấp một lá bài và kết thúc lượt," Nasch nói.

[Nasch: Hai quái thú. Không bài trên tay. Một bài úp]

"Giờ là lượt của em. Rút!" Rio nhìn vào lá bài vừa rút và cười rạng rỡ. "Em kích hoạt bài ma pháp, Alter Xyz. Bằng việc tế môt quái thú Xyz, em có thể triệu hồi đặc biệt một quái thú Xyz khác từ Extra Deck. Em tế Sylphine, xuất hiện đi, Number 108!"

"CÁI GÌ CƠ!?" Tất cả mọi người cùng hét lên một lúc, họ tự nhủ rằng chắc mình đã nghe nhầm.

"Người con gái được khai sinh từ băng giá vĩnh cửu, hãy xuất hiện và xóa sạch mọi tổn thương trong thế giới này. Ragna Ice - Marine Princess!"

Sylphine tan biến thành từng mảnh nhỏ. Từ trong Extra Deck của Rio, một luồng ánh sáng phát ra và một con quái thú xuất hiện. Nó có mái tóc dài màu xanh biển với những lọn tóc mái màu xanh da trời nhạt. Nó nắm trong tay một thanh gươm dài, đội một chiếc mũ trùm đầu và mặc một bộ váy trắng. Trên vai phải của nó là con số 108 rực rỡ.

[Number 108: Ragna Ice - Marine Princess. Rank 4. 2100 ATK. 1500 DEF]

Mọi người chết sững và không thể nói nên lời với những gì đang trông thấy.

"C… Cô có Number đó từ đâu vậy!?" Nasch hỏi, giọng nói không giấu nổi sự hoang mang.

"Từ đây," Rio áp bàn tay phải lên ngực. "Đó là nơi một Over-hundred Number nên khai sinh. Nói cho cùng, đó là biểu tượng của chúng ta và là cách để chúng ta nói với cư dân của những thế giới khác rằng chúng ta là ai, không phải sao?"

Mất năm giây để mọi người nhận ra Rio đang nói gì, và khoảng mười lăm giây với vài người hơi chậm hiểu.

"Cô thật sự là một Barian sao?" Astral là người đầu tiên lên tiếng.

Rio quay lại nhìn Astral. "Đúng vậy, và tên tôi là Merag. Thật ra, tôi còn nghĩ rằng cậu đã biết điều đó từ lúc tôi thoát được thôi miên thuật của Hanazoe Aika rồi cơ. Có lẽ tôi đã đánh giá cậu quá cao."

"Khoan đã," Astral nói, "ý cô là…"

"Phải đấy," Rio ngắt lời, "tôi chưa bao giờ quên việc hai anh em tôi là Barian cả. Chỉ đơn giản là tôi không nói ra mà thôi."

Durbe nhìn chằm chằm vào Rio, trong đầu anh thoáng hiện ra cảnh tượng ngày hôm đó, khi anh đi đến vùng biển ẩn chứa hai Number huyền thoại cuối cùng. Anh đã gặp Rio và Kotori trên con thuyền đó. Và bây giờ, từng lời từng chữ của cô đang vang lên rõ ràng bên tai anh. _Tôi không thể ngăn cản anh xuống đó. Nhưng nếu có thể được, tôi khuyên anh không nên đi, vì có thể anh sẽ khám phá ra một sự thật gây hoang mang lòng người._

"Nhưng nếu sự thật là như cô nói," Durbe lên tiếng, "vậy tại sao cô lại quay lưng với thế giới Barian?"

Rio quay lại nhìn Durbe, đôi mắt màu hồng thẫm ánh lên sự sắc sảo và kiên quyết lạ thường.

"Không phải như thế đâu. Vì ngay lúc này đây, tôi vẫn có thể nói rằng mình chưa từng làm điều gì có lỗi với thế giới Barian, và sau này cũng thế. Có lẽ thế giới ấy thực sự là một nơi khốc liệt và tàn nhẫn, nhưng tôi vẫn luôn yêu nó từ trong sâu thẳm trái tim mình…"

Rồi cô hạ giọng xuống, rất nhỏ, như thể chỉ để cho chính mình nghe. "...Dù chính thế giới Barian đã ruồng bỏ tôi trước."

"Vậy tại sao…!?" Durbe hỏi.

"Tại sao tôi lại giấu kín thân thế hai anh em mình? Và tại sao tôi lại lao vào trận chiến này?" Rio hỏi ngược lại. "Tất nhiên là phải có lý do. Nhưng tôi muốn tất cả mọi người biết rõ điều này: Tôi sẽ không để bất kì một ai làm tổn thương đến thế giới Barian, bao lâu tôi còn thở!"

Rồi Rio quay lại nhìn thẳng vào Shark, bàn tay nắm chặt lại. "Vậy nên, Ryouga, anh nhất định phải nhớ ra… con người thật sự của anh!"

Nasch nheo mắt lại, trong lòng anh bỗng dâng trào những cảm xúc khó tả.

"Em kích hoạt khả năng của Ragna Ice!" Rio hét lên. "Khi nó triệu hồi thành công mà không có overlay unit, em có thể dùng hai lá bài ma pháp/cạm bẫy trong nghĩa trang để làm overlay unit cho nó."

Cổng nghĩa trang lại xuất hiện. Từ trong đó, hai lá bài lao vụt lên, biến thành hai tia sáng và bay xung quanh Ragna Ice.

[Ragna Ice: overlay unit: 0 → 2]

"Ngay lúc này, khả năng tiếp theo của Ragna Ice được kích hoạt," Rio nói tiếp. "Khi số overlay unit của nó thay đổi, ứng với mỗi sự thay đổi, nó nhận được thêm 400 ATK."

[Ragna Ice: 2100 → 2900 ATK]

"Chưa hết đâu, với khả năng của mình, Ragna Ice có thể cùng lúc tấn công số mục tiêu ngang bằng với số overlay unit có nó khi bắt đầu bước battle!"

"Không ổn rồi, giờ Ragna Ice có hai overlay unit," Durbe lo lắng.

"Tuyệt vời," Yuma hét lên, "Tiến lên đi, em…"

May cho Yuma là lần này cậu không nói hết câu. Nếu không thì…

"Battle!" Rio ra lệnh, "Ragna Ice, tấn công Ark Knight và Dark Knight!"

Con quái thú xinh đẹp lao về phía trước và vung gươm xuyên qua cả hai quái thú trước mặt. Nasch bị thổi ngược lên không trung.

[Nasch: 3000 → 2100 LP]

Sân đấu phát sáng rực rỡ đến mức mọi người đều phải nhắm nghiền mắt lại. Và khi họ cảm thấy đủ yên tâm để mở ra, cảnh tượng trước mắt họ là điều họ không bao giờ có thể nhìn thấy đến lần thứ hai.

**(TBC)**


	3. Chapter 3

1. Trong chap này, chỉ một mình Shark "nhập vai", những người khác đứng bên ngoài quan sát (hãy liên tưởng đến ep 109, tình trạng của Astral và Durbe)  
>2. Với cách xưng hô của VectorRei: "tôi" = "watashi", "tớ" = "boku", "ta" = "ore"  
>3. R'lyeh là tên vương quốc của Vector. Rất nghiêm túc, mình không thể gọi là "vương quốc của Vector" khơi khơi như vậy được =.=<p>

**CHAP 3**  
><strong>KÍ ỨC TÁI HIỆN<strong>

Sau khi luồng ánh sáng tắt hẳn đi, Nasch mới từ từ mở mắt ra.

"Sao mình lại ở đây!?" Nasch giật mình. Không phải nơi đâu xa lạ, anh đang ở trong chính cung điện mà anh từng thấy lúc nhớ lại kí ức ở tàn tích của hai Number huyền thoại cuối cùng.

Còn chuyện gì nữa đây không biết? Nasch tự hỏi.

"Onii-sama!"

Giọng nói quen thuộc khiến Nasch giật mình ngước mắt lên. "R...Rio…!?" anh thì thầm.

Phải, người em gái Rio của anh đang đứng ngay trước mặt anh, dịu dàng trong bộ váy dài màu trắng và nở một nụ cười trong sáng.

Nhưng tại sao lần đó anh không hề thấy Rio trong kí ức của mình?

"Onii-sama, Rei-ouji đang ở bên ngoài đợi được gặp anh."

"Em nói ai cơ!?"

Nasch đứng phắt dậy và nhìn về phía cánh cửa. Một hoàng tử còn rất trẻ, đoán chừng chỉ mới mười lăm, mười sáu tuổi đang đứng ở đó, trông giống hệt như Hoàng tử điên cuồng đã tấn công vương quốc của anh lúc đó. Nhưng thật lạ, nét mặt của cậu ta trong sáng không vương chút hận thù nào… Giống hệt như…

"Hắn ta đến đây làm gì vậy?" Nasch lắc đầu và lên tiếng hỏi sau một thoáng im lặng.

"Onii-sama, em biết cha của Rei-ouji đã làm những điều không phải với chúng ta. Nhưng cậu ấy không hề giống như cha mình. Cậu ấy không đến đây với ác ý, ít ra anh cũng nên gặp mặt chứ." Rio nói với giọng gần như nài nỉ.

Nasch lưỡng lự trong giây lát, rồi không hiểu sao anh lại gật đầu. Nhìn chằm chằm vào hoàng tử trẻ tuổi đang tiến lại gần mình, thật kì lạ, anh không có cảm giác cậu ta là người xấu một chút nào. Anh đã trải qua rất nhiều biến cố cuộc đời, cảm giác của anh không thể nào sai được.

"Kính thưa hoàng đế của Liên bang đại dương Poseidon," giọng nói trầm tĩnh của Rei vang lên khắp căn phòng, "với tư cách là người đại diện cho phụ vương, hôm nay tôi xin phép được diện kiến ngài."

"Cậu có chuyện gì muốn nói với tôi?" Nasch hỏi, vẫn chưa thực sự biết mình nên làm gì.

"Tôi chỉ muốn được xin lỗi. Tôi biết cuộc chiến mà phụ vương tôi phát động đã khiến cho đất nước của ngài phải gánh chịu rất nhiều tổn thất và đau thương." Đôi mắt của Rei ánh lên sự chân thành, hối hận và đau xót. "Lẽ ra phụ vương tôi phải đích thân đến gặp ngài, nhưng xin ngài lượng thứ vì sức khỏe của phụ vương hiện giờ không được tốt."

"Cậu nghĩ tôi sẽ chấp nhận lời xin lỗi dễ dàng như vậy sao?" Nasch ngắt lời.

"Tôi cũng biết là ngài sẽ không dễ dàng tin tưởng vào tôi, hay bất kì ai là sứ giả của vương quốc từng tấn công vương quốc của ngài." Rei nói và hơi cúi mặt xuống. "Nhưng xin ngài hiểu cho rằng nguyện vọng của toàn thể người dân vương quốc R'lyeh là phản đối chiến tranh và được sống trong hòa bình. Chúng tôi thật lòng mong muốn sớm chấm dứt cuộc chiến này."

Nasch nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt của hoàng tử trẻ tuổi. Một cảm giác kì lạ lớn dần lên trong anh mà chính anh cũng không thể lý giải nổi. _Mình đâu phải người cả tin như vậy chứ!_ Anh thầm nghĩ. _Hắn chính là kẻ đã tấn công vương quốc của mình kia mà. Tại sao… mình lại cảm thấy tin tưởng hắn?_

Sau đó, tại vườn hoa của lâu đài

"Thật may quá!" Rei cười tươi với Nasch. "Trước lúc đến đây, tớ cứ ngỡ nói chuyện với cậu sẽ khó khăn lắm cơ. Không ngờ cậu lại nghe tớ nói nhanh như vậy."

"Tớ!? Cậu!?" Nasch ngạc nhiên hỏi lại.

"À… ờ…" Rei lúng túng gãi đầu, dáng vẻ ngượng nghịu thật khác xa với chính cậu của mười lăm phút trước. "Thật ra tớ toàn nói như vậy, cách xưng hô vừa rồi tớ vốn không quen. Phụ vương và Vector-nii cũng nhắc nhở tớ nhiều rồi, nhưng mà…"

"Vector...!?"

Nasch hơi giật mình, anh không hề nhớ rằng Vector có em trai.

"Là Vector-ouji ấy, cậu không nhớ sao?" Rei hỏi lại, rồi ngồi xuống dựa người vào một gốc cây lớn. "Dù là anh em song sinh, nhưng tính cách của hai anh em tớ lại khác hẳn nhau. Đôi lúc tớ vẫn nghĩ rằng số mệnh của chúng tớ được dẫn dắt bởi những cái tên. Vector-nii lúc nào cũng rực sáng như một vì sao trên bầu trời vậy. Còn tớ dù cố gắng thế nào cũng chỉ là một con số không luôn gây rắc rối."

Rồi đột nhiên, Rei đứng bật dậy và cười toe toét. "Nhưng mẹ tớ vẫn bảo rằng đến một lúc nào đó tớ sẽ tỏa sáng, vì tớ được mặt trăng thật sự chiếu mệnh mà."

Nasch đứng bất động nhìn Rei trong lúc suy nghĩ của anh đang hết sức hỗn độn. Cậu ta là Rei, em trai song sinh của Vector!? Chuyện gì đang xảy ra trong thế giới này vậy!?

Và rồi rất tự nhiên, trong tâm trí Nasch lại hiện ra hình ảnh của Shingetsu Rei của ngày đầu tiên anh gặp gỡ.

"Vậy bệnh tình cha cậu thế nào rồi?" Rio đột ngột lên tiếng.

"Sau trận chiến ấy, cha tớ đã quỵ ngã và phải nằm liệt giường. Mẹ tớ đã giao quyền quản lý đất nước lại cho Vector-nii và tớ." Rei gượng mỉm cười trả lời. "Cảm ơn cô đã quan tâm, Merag-hime."

"Không có gì đâu," Rio nói. "Và được rồi, chỉ cần Merag thôi."

_Tên tôi là Merag._

Lời nói của Rio trong trận duel vừa rồi lại văng vẳng bên tai Nasch. R_io thật sự là công chúa của vương quốc này sao? Vậy tại sao…?_ Đầu Nasch như muốn nổ tung ra.

Rồi giọng của Rei đột ngột trầm hẳn xuống. "Tớ không biết mình nên nghĩ gì bây giờ nữa. Với tư cách là một người con, lẽ ra tớ nên mong cha tớ sớm khỏi bệnh mới phải. Nhưng… tớ thật sự rất sợ. Tớ sợ nếu cha tớ bình phục, ông ấy sẽ lại gây chiến với các nước khác, và tớ không hề muốn nhìn thấy điều đó."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Đó là ngày đầu tiên tôi gặp Rei-kun. Trải qua hàng trăm năm, tôi vẫn nhớ như in nụ cười trong sáng, sự thân thiện và cả tính cách hậu đậu của cậu ta. Không thể tin nổi một người mang tiếng là hoàng tử của một đất nước lại có thể vấp ngã ngay trên đất bằng. Khi chúng tôi tỏ ra ngao ngán trước cảnh tượng ấy, cậu ta chỉ cười toe và bảo "hãy nghĩ lạc quan lên nào."**

**Rei-kun nói rằng nếu vương quốc R'lyeh được đặt dưới quyền cai trị của Vector chắc hẳn sẽ sẽ rất vững mạnh, vì Vector luôn tỏ ra trưởng thành hơn cậu ấy. Nhưng phải mất rất nhiều thời gian, tôi mới nhận ra rằng đôi khi thế giới này cần những người lạc quan, hay gây rối hơn những người chín chắn và giàu khát vọng, đến mức phải gọi là quá tham vọng. Vương quốc ấy… cần Rei-kun nhiều hơn Vector hay cha của họ.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bỗng nhiên thế giới trước mắt Nasch quay cuồng và tối sầm lại. Dòng thời gian như thể một thước phim bị ai đó tua nhanh đi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nasch nhận ra mình đang ở trên ngai vang. Chưa kịp định thần lại, Nasch đã nghe một người lính báo cáo:

"Ou-sama, quân địch đã tiến sát đến vương quốc!"

Quân địch sao!? Không lẽ lại giống như lần trước!? Nasch thầm nghĩ.

Nhưng không còn thời gian để phân tích xem chuyện gì đang diễn ra nữa, anh vội vã cưỡi ngựa ra khỏi lâu đài rộng lớn. Trước mắt anh - giống hệt như khung cảnh lần trước anh đã thấy - Vector đang đứng ngạo nghễ trên một con thuyền với một tràng cười điên dại.

"Ou-sama," người lính lo lắng nói, "đội quân Gorgonic Guardian ấy quá mạnh và hung hãn. Nếu cứ thế này chúng ta sẽ thất thủ mất!"

"Tch…"

Lẽ tất nhiên, Nasch không quá bất ngờ với nó. Anh đã từng gặp nó đến hai lần trong cuộc đời rồi. Anh bình tĩnh ra lệnh cho mọi người chuẩn bị những chiếc khiên gương.

Rốt cuộc thì ai đang cố gắng trêu chọc mình theo cách này cơ chứ? Đang phải đứng ở mũi thuyền và chỉ huy quân đội, nhưng Nasch vẫn tỏ ra hơi bực tức trong lúc quan sát những Gorgonic Guardian bị tiêu diệt lần lượt vì sức mạnh của chính nó.

Nhưng rồi một nỗi lo lắng dần lớn lên trong Nasch. _Nếu đây cũng là sự tái hiện những gì xảy ra khi đó, vậy sắp tới sẽ là…_

"Onii-sama!"

Giọng nói của Rio vang lên khiến Nasch giật mình quay lại, và rồi anh há hốc miệng vì kinh ngạc. Cô công chúa dịu dàng lúc trước đang nhìn vào anh bằng đôi mắt sắc sảo, bên hông phải của cô giắt một thanh kiếm dài.

"Onii-sama, hãy để em được tham chiến." Rio nói ngắn gọn.

"Không được!" Nasch buột miệng. "Đó là không phải là nơi dành cho…"

"Cho con gái!?" Rio ngắt lời và nhìn xuống thanh kiếm của mình. "Là con gái thì không thể chiến đấu được sao? Em là Merag, công chúa của Liên bang đại dương Poseidon. Vậy nên cho dù có chuyện gì xảy ra đi nữa, em cũng phải bảo vệ nó. Em không thể nhắm mắt bịt tai và xem như đây không phải là chuyện của mình."

Trong khi Nasch còn đang băn khoăn không biết nên trả lời thế nào, tiếng hí của một con ngựa đã vang lên như muốn cả xé toang cả bầu trời. Một kị sĩ trong bộ áo giáp trắng đang cưỡi một con chiến mã tiến lại gần họ.

"Durbe…" Nasch thầm thì.

"Nasch," Durbe lên tiếng, "anh không nên ngăn cản Merag-hime đâu. Anh thừa biết đó là điều vô nghĩa mà. Cứ yên tâm, tôi sẽ để mắt đến cô ấy."

"Em sẽ tự bảo vệ được cho chính mình, onii-sama," Rio thêm vào.

Nasch miễn cưỡng gật đầu. Trong lòng vẫn không thôi lo lắng cho em gái mình. Phải rồi, Rio vẫn luôn là người quan trọng nhất đối với anh, cho dù anh thật sự là Barian thì điều đó vẫn không hề thay đổi. Trong thế giới này, anh muốn bảo vệ Rio… thêm một lần nữa.

Ở bên kia chiến tuyến

"Vector-nii!"

Rei chạy nhanh lại với anh trai Vector của mình, giọng hơi run run.

"Vector-nii! Chúng ta phải rút quân về ngay. Quân đội của Nasch đang chống trả lại bằng những vũ khí mới. Chúng ta sẽ gặp rất nhiều tổn thương. Nghe lời em một lần đi, Vector-nii! Trận chiến này..."

Rei không có cơ hội để nói cho trọn vẹn. Lưỡi gươm sắc bén từ người anh trai duy nhất đã xuyên qua trái tim cậu, những giọt máu đỏ tươi nhỏ xuống sàn con thuyền họ đang đứng. "Vector… nii…" cậu lắp bắp, đôi mắt vẫn mở to nhìn anh trai mình như không thể tin nổi điều vừa xảy ra.

"Thật yếu đuối. Ngươi đã quên rồi sao?" Vector cười man dại. "Phe ta vẫn còn một vị thần toàn năng!"

Chỉ giây lát sau, cơ thể yếu ớt của Rei đã gục hẳn xuống. Vector dùng một tay nhấc cả người cậu lên, rồi ném cậu xuống biển và hét lớn: "Nào! Nhận lấy vũng máu này, và hãy cho ta mượn sức mạnh của ngài! Hãy hiện thân trước chúng ta, vị thần toàn năng!"

Nasch cắn chặt môi. Từ thời khắc này kí ức của anh đã trở nên mơ hồ. Anh chỉ nhớ rằng đã có ai đó, hay cái gì đó, đã khiến Abyss và một vị thần khác - người đã hóa thân thành Number anh nắm giữ trong trận duel với Abyss dưới đáy biển - đứng về phía anh. Nhưng anh không thể nhớ ra được.

**Tôi chống thanh kiếm của mình xuống đất, đôi tay run run. Cảnh tượng trước mắt tôi bây giờ, có lẽ đến hàng ngàn năm sau tôi cũng không thể quên được. Rei-kun - hoàng tử của hòa bình luôn chân thành muốn làm bạn với chúng tôi - đã bị chính người anh trai mà mình hết mực yêu thương tước đoạt đi sự sống, chỉ vì hắn muốn có được hỗ trợ của Abyss.**

**Hắn ta… không xứng đáng để được tha thứ, bất kể có điều gì ẩn giấu đằng sau chuyện này đi nữa. Tôi sẽ bắt hắn phải trả giá, cho dù có phải cùng hắn đi đến tận cùng của địa ngục.**

Abyss hiện lên từ đáy biển với một dáng vẻ uy dũng, trong tay cầm chắc cây thương dài. Chỉ với một đợt tấn công, quân đội của Nasch bị thương vong nặng nề. Nasch cũng bị quật ngã xuống.

"Onii-sama!"

"Nasch!"

Rio vội vàng chạy đến đỡ Nasch. Durbe cũng đến ngay sau đó, trên lưng của Mach.

"Tôi ổn mà," Nasch gượng đứng dậy nói. "Nhưng chúng ta phải làm gì đó, nếu cứ thế này mọi chuyện sẽ không thể kiểm soát nổi nữa. Chết tiệt, tại sao Hải thần lại...?"

Đứng trên mũi thuyền, Vector cười lên từng cơn man dại. "Ngươi tận số rồi, Nasch."

Một cơn gió lốc dữ dội xoáy thẳng vào con thuyền họ đang đứng khiến họ phải giơ cánh tay lên che mặt và cố hết sức để trụ vững. "Cái gì…" họ giật mình.

Một đợt tấn công khủng khiếp lại nhắm thẳng vào Nasch trước khi anh kịp hoàn hồn. Nhưng ngay trước khi nó chạm được đến anh, Rio đã đẩy ra anh và hứng chịu nó. "RIO!" Nasch thét lên.

"Em… không sao đâu mà…" Rio gượng mỉm cười. "Onii… sama… Anh… phải sống… nhất định… phải… sống…"

"Rio!" Nasch hét lớn và ôm chặt cơ thể yếu ớt của em gái mình. "Anh… anh thực sự không thể bảo vệ được em sao?"

"Cô em gái yêu quý của ngươi đã cứu được ngươi đấy nhỉ?" Vector nói vọng qua từ chiếc thuyền bên kia, khiến Nasch quay lại và nhìn hắn giận dữ. "Nhưng chỉ là sự trì hoãn thôi, vì ta sẽ kết thúc ngươi ngay bây giờ! Lên đi, Abyss!"

Bỗng một giọng nói ồm ồm vang lên đằng sau Nasch._** "Ngươi có muốn lập một giao ước với ta không?"**_

Nasch quay lại và hơi giật mình. Trước mặt anh bây giờ là một cánh cửa màu đen thẫm với hai con mắt sáng rực. "Ng… Ngươi là cái gì vậy?".

Phớt lờ câu hỏi của Nasch, giọng nói của Cánh cửa vẫn tiếp tục vang lên đều đều. _**"Bất kì ai dám mở cánh cửa này sẽ có được một sức mạnh mới, nhưng đổi lại, sẽ đánh mất điều quan trọng nhất với bản thân mình."**_

"Điều quan trọng nhất…" Nasch lặp lại.

"Chết đi, NASCH!" Vector hét lên.

Nasch đặt Rio xuống sàn con thuyền và quay lại nhìn. Abyss đã vung cây gậy của mình lên cao, một quả cầu ánh sáng vàng rực đã bắt đầu lao đến chỗ anh. Anh phải quyết định ngay lập tức.

"Tch…" Nasch quay lại và chạm tay vào cánh cổng. "Được rồi, ta sẽ đánh đổi điều quan trọng nhất đối với mình, nhưng hãy cho ta sức mạnh để kết thúc cuộc chiến."

"Đừng mà… onii… sama…" Với tất cả tàn lực của mình, Rio gượng nói.

Rất tự nhiên, Nasch không nghe thấy lời Rio. Anh mở toang cánh cửa trước mặt mình ra.

Ngay sau đó, một luồng ánh sáng rực rỡ phát ra từ cánh cửa. Rồi cơ thể Rio bị cuốn lên khỏi con thuyền và từ từ rơi xuống đáy biển sâu.

Rồi Abyss biến mất trong sự ngỡ ngàng, hoảng loạn của Vector và quân đội của hắn, cùng với sự xuất hiện của một nữ thần bên cạnh Nasch.

Trong suốt thời gian đó, không một ai để ý đến một cậu bé khoác áo choàng đỏ với những đường kẻ lớn màu đen đang đứng trên ban công tòa lâu đài, quan sát mọi chuyện đang diễn ra và toét miệng cười.

_Thì ra là vậy,_ Nasch thầm nghĩ. _Đây là lý do sự tồn tại của Rio, không, Merag-hime đã bị xóa bỏ khỏi lịch sử của Liên bang đại dương Poseidon, và không có ai kể cả Abyss có thể nhớ được gì về con bé. Điều quan trọng nhất mà mình đã đánh đổi ngày đó chính là…_

**(TBC)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAP 4**  
><strong>LY TÁN<strong>

_"__Ryouga… Ryouga…"_

Giọng nói quen thuộc của Rio vang lên bên tai Nasch. Anh từ từ mở mắt và nhận ra mình đã trở lại hình dạng con người. Mọi người đang xúm lại xung quanh và nhìn anh với ánh mắt lo lắng. Anh đảo mắt một lượt với ánh mắt đờ đẫn rồi giật mình ngồi bật dậy. "Trận duel…!?"

"Nó kết thúc rồi," Rio mỉm cười trả lời. "Cứ gọi nó là một trận hòa nếu anh muốn."

Nasch thoáng nhìn Rio rồi cúi đầu xuống, nói rất khẽ như chỉ để cho chính mình nghe, "nh… những kí ức vừa rồi…"

"Ờ, đó là kí ức thật sự của chúng ta" Rio nói rồi nhìn xuống lá bài cô vẫn đang giữ chặt trong tay. "Anh nên cảm ơn Ragna Ice đi. Nếu không có cô ấy, em cũng không biết phải làm sao mới giúp anh lấy lại những kí ức đó."

"Ragna Ice!?" Nasch ngạc nhiên hỏi lại và chống tay xuống đất vì vẫn còn choáng váng.

Rio gật đầu. "Em khó lòng kể hết mọi chuyện về Ragna Ice trong một hai câu được, nhưng chính sức mạnh của cô ấy đã giúp em giữ lại kí ức của chính mình và khôi phục lại kí ức cho anh, Ryouga." Rồi cô vờ gõ vào trán mấy cái. "Quên mất, là Nasch-san chứ nhỉ?"

"Được rồi đấy." Nasch, hay Shark, càu nhàu. Anh đứng lên và phủi bụi trên quần áo của mình xuống.

"AHHH! Tôi thật sự không hiểu gì hết!" Yuma ôm đầu và la toáng lên. "Em gái Shark, cô phải giải thích mọi chuyện cho chúng tôi nhanh lên!"

Rio giận dữ quay lại nhìn Yuma và tạo ra bầu không khí vốn chỉ dành riêng cho những nơi đang bị thả bom nguyên tử.

"Thứ nhất," Rio hét lên. "Tên tôi là Rio, K-A-M-I-S-H-I-R-O R-I-O! Đừng có gọi tôi là 'em gái Shark' nữa. Thứ hai, nếu chuyện của chúng tôi có thể dễ dàng giải thích thì tôi đã nói ra hết ngay từ đầu rồi, chẳng cần phải viện đến trận duel này làm gì cả."

"Nhắc đến trận duel," Astral đột ngột nói và bay xuống gần Rio, "tôi vẫn thắc mắc tại sao Shark không kích hoạt khả năng của Friller Shark."

"Đúng đấy," III chen vào. "Tôi cũng cảm thấy ngạc nhiên. Nếu kích hoạt nó, Ryouga không chỉ phủ nhận được đòn tấn công mà còn có thể giảm sức công của Ragna Ice xuống nữa. Vậy tại sao…?"

"Friller Shark?" Yuma hỏi lại. "Nó… đang ở trong nghĩa trang của Shark sao?"

"Điều đó là đương nhiên rồi!" Mọi người đồng thanh và khiến Yuma suýt té ngửa.

"Là vì linh cảm của một duelist chăng?" IV xen vào.

Mọi người quay sang nhìn IV, nhưng anh phớt lờ họ và ném một lá bài về phía Shark. Bắt lấy và nhìn vào nó, Shark giật mình. "Lá bài này…"

"Ma pháp tức thời, **Ragna Defender**, lá bài vừa rơi khỏi tay em gái cậu đấy," IV nhún vai giải thích. "Nếu đối thủ kích hoạt khả năng quái thú trong lúc cô ấy đang tấn công với quái thú "Ragna", cô ấy được quyền phủ nhận năng lực đó. Hơn nữa sau khi tính thiệt hại chiến đấu, điểm gốc của đối thủ sẽ bị giảm đi một nửa và mọi quái thú đã tham chiến của anh ta bị loại bỏ khỏi cuộc chơi."

"Cái gì cơ!?" Ai đó hét lên và một vài người như chết sững.

"Etou…" Yuma nói và đưa mấy ngón tay lên tính nhẩm. "Một nửa điểm gốc… vậy là… etou… etou…"

"1050," Astral cúi xuống nhìn duelist trẻ tuổi và thở dài ngao ngán. "Chưa kể đến việc cậu ấy không thể tiếp tục sử dụng Over-Hundred Number của mình trong phần còn lại của trận duel. Cứ như thể Rio đã đọc được mọi nước đi của Shark vậy."

"Nói tóm lại," Takashi lên tiếng, "Tình trạng của cậu ta sẽ chỉ tồi tệ thêm thôi với chiến thuật của Rio-san thôi."

"Cô ta thật sự quá nguy hiểm, ura," Tokunosuke nói.

Rio quay sang nhìn cả hai người bằng ánh mắt tóe lửa khiến họ ngay lập tức đông cứng người lại.

Shark cúi mặt xuống, vẫn im lặng. IV nói không sai, lúc ấy anh đã cảm nhận được điều gì đó trong nước đi của Rio, nhưng đó vẫn chưa phải là tất cả. Cho dù anh có cố gắng phủ nhận thế nào, từ đâu đó trong sâu thẳm trái tim anh, Kamishiro Ryouga vẫn còn sống và sống rất mạnh mẽ, cùng với những kí ức về Rio.

"Cầm lại đi, Ryouga," Rio nói. Cô lấy thứ gì đó ra khỏi túi áo mình và nhẹ nhàng đặt nó vào lòng bàn tay của Shark. "Nhớ giữ nó kĩ một chút, không ai rảnh rỗi để đi nhặt đồ giùm anh mãi đâu."

Nhìn thứ đang ở trong tay mình, Shark sững người. Đó không phải là thứ gì khác mà chính là sợi dây chuyền anh đã ném xuống vùng biển Barian. Anh ngước nhìn Rio mà không thể nói được nên lời.

"Em có thể hiểu được tại sao anh lại hành động như thế," Rio lặng lẽ nói. "Anh phải mang một gánh nặng quá lớn trên vai, người dân, bạn bè và cả tương lai cho thế giới của anh, để rồi anh buộc phải chấp nhận đi trên con đường của 'Nasch'. Nhưng dù có thế, anh cũng không cần phải phủ nhận sự tồn tại bản thân mình với tư cách là một con người. Anh là Nasch hay Kamishiro Ryouga không phải là điều quan trọng. Bao lâu anh còn là chính mình, tất cả mọi người sẽ còn vì anh, vì những gì anh yêu thương mà xoay chuyển cả vũ trụ này."

"Rio…" Shark thầm thì.

"Ơ… Hình như ở đây thiếu mất ai đó thì phải?" Yuma đột ngột hỏi và nhìn xung quanh một lượt.

"Là Vector," Durbe nhíu mày. "Trong lúc này mà anh ta lại biến đi đâu rồi không biết."

"Hẳn là đã bị Don Thousand lôi kéo đi đâu đó trước khi kí ức thật sự của Ryouga kịp xuất hiện," Rio lên tiếng. "Vector là lá át chủ bài mà Don Thousand đã dày công gây dựng, hắn sẽ không buông tha cho cậu ấy dễ đến vậy đâu."

"Don Thousand!?" Phần còn lại của Thất hoàng Barian và Astral cùng hét lên trong lo lắng.

"Don Thousand!?" Yuma hỏi lại. "Ai vậy?"

"Một gã điên tự nhận mình là Ý chí của thế giới Barian," Rio trả lời. "Nhưng thế giới Barian lại coi hắn là một nguy cơ còn lớn hơn cả thế giới Astral nữa. Rất lâu về trước, hắn đã bị Astral đánh bại và bị phong ấn, nhưng bây giờ hắn đã được Vector giải thoát rồi."

"Cái gì cơ!? Vector!?" Shark hét lên. "Hắn ta có bị điên không vậy?"

"Chắc là có đấy," Rio càu nhàu. "Thật là… Các anh làm HOÀNG ĐẾ của thế giới Barian kiểu nào mà ngay cả việc này cũng không biết vậy?"

"Nhưng từ khi nào…?" Shark hỏi lại.

"Anh không nhớ sao, Ryouga?" Rio nheo mắt lại. "Chuyện xảy ra trước lúc chúng ta lên tàu không gian để tìm kiếm bảy Number huyền thoại ấy."

Shark và cả Yuma cùng khựng lại. Đúng là vào thời khắc ấy, họ đã cảm thấy có gì điều gì đó không bình thường nhưng không thể giải thích tại sao.

"Em đã biết từ lúc đó sao?" Shark hỏi. "Tại sao em không nói gì?"

"Nói!?" Rio hỏi lại, giọng mỉa mai. "Nói rằng Don Thousand đã thức tỉnh trong lúc đến cả anh và Yuma còn không biết Don Thousand là ai sao? Để rồi nỗ lực che giấu thân phận của em suốt bao lâu nay đổ hết xuống biển à?"

"Nói về chuyện đó," Durbe xen vào. "Tôi vẫn không thể hiểu tại sao cô lại phải cố giấu thân phận của hai anh em mình. Nếu thực sự cô muốn đứng về phía thế giới Barian thì chẳng có lý do gì để cô không nói ra cả."

"Chuyện đó…"

Rio định giải thích thêm, nhưng đột nhiên cô ngừng lại, đôi tay buông thõng xuống và nét mặt tái hẳn đi.

"Rio…!?" Shark lo lắng hỏi lại.

"Chúng ta phải rời khỏi đây ngay," Rio lắc đầu rồi nói như ra lệnh. "Nơi này không còn an toàn cho chúng ta nữa đâu."

"Có ai đó đang đến sao?" Yuma hỏi. "Không lẽ là… Don Thousand!?"

"Tôi ước gì đó là Don Thousand đấy!" Rio ngắt lời. "Mọi chuyện tôi sẽ giải thích sau. Hãy đến lâu đài Kamishiro, chia nhóm nhỏ ra mà đi. Nhớ cho kĩ, phải cẩn thận với những kẻ mặc áo choàng đỏ có đường sọc lớn màu đen, và tuyệt đối không được duel với trẻ con."

"Tránh duel với trẻ con!?" Mizael ngắt lời và cười ngạo. "Cô coi chúng ta không bằng một đứa trẻ sao?"

"Đừng có coi thường nó!" Rio hét lên khiến tiếng cười của Mizael phải im bặt ngay lập tức. "Đứa trẻ đó là kẻ có khả năng hạ gục anh mà không đổ dù chỉ một giọt mồ hôi đấy. Nó nguy hiểm hơn nhiều so với vẻ bề ngoài của mình." Quay lại nhìn mọi người, cô ra lệnh, "đi thôi!"

Mặc dù vẫn không hiểu rốt cuộc thì chuyện gì đang diễn ra, nhưng trước thái độ nghiêm túc bất thường của Rio, họ cũng buộc phải đồng ý và chia tách nhau ra một cách nhanh chóng.

Hai mươi phút sau…

Vừa đặt chân xuống lâu đài Kamishiro, Shark đã nhắm mắt lại và càu nhàu, "Tại sao em bắt chúng ta phải đến tòa nhà cũ kĩ…"

"Đừng có nói về nhà của chúng ta như thế," Rio ngắt lời, hơi khó chịu.

"Ôi, đẹp quá đi!"

Tiếng reo vui của nhóm bạn Yuma khiến hai anh em phải ngừng cuộc cãi vã lại. Shark nhìn lên và há hốc miệng vì kinh ngạc. Anh không thể nhận ra được nơi mà cách đây không lâu còn là một tòa nhà bỏ hoang nữa. Sân vườn đã được dọn dẹp sạch sẽ, những chậu hoa lớn xếp thẳng thành hai hàng khiến nơi này có sức sống hơn hẳn. Tường nhà và cánh cửa cũng đã được sơn mới.

"Chuyện gì thế này!?" Shark thắc mắc.

"Cứ vào nhà đi đã," Rio nói và đi đến trước mở toang cánh cửa lớn.

Cảnh tượng bên trong lâu đài càng khiến Shark kinh ngạc và trong thoáng chốc buộc phải tự hỏi liệu mình có đến nhầm nhà hay không. Cả tòa lâu đài đã được trang hoàng lại với những bức tranh tường tươi sáng, chiếc bàn cũ đã được đóng mới và một hệ thống đèn điện đã được lắp đặt hoàn chỉnh.

"Đẹp quá đi," Yuma trầm trồ. "Shark, hai anh em cậu thật sự sống ở đây sao?"

Shark không trả lời, đứng nhìn cảnh tượng trước mặt mình một lúc mà vẫn không hiểu điều gì đang xảy ra. Rồi anh quay lại nhìn em gái mình, "Rio… Em đã làm những thứ này sao?"

"Em có phải là siêu nhân đâu, Ryouga," Rio nhún vai trả lời. "Em không thể làm hết chỗ này đâu, là thuê người làm đấy."

"Nhưng cô lấy đâu ra tiền để trả?" Yuma chen vào.

"À," Rio che miệng cười khúc khích. "Tôi chỉ đơn giản khiến họ **tin** rằng tôi đã trả đủ tiền thôi. Một Barian có thể điều khiển tâm trí người khác, cậu biết đấy."

"Như thế là lừa đảo!" Yuma buột miệng và ngay lập tức nhận được một cái nhìn tóe lửa từ cô gái tóc màu xanh nước biển.

"Mỗi người đều có mặt trái của mình mà, ura," Tokunosuke nói.

"Mặt trái của cô ta thật kinh khủng," Cathy bình luận và giơ những 'móng vuốt' của mình lên.

"Này," Kotori bực bội, "đừng nói về Rio-san như thế."

"Thôi được rồi, mọi người," Astral thở dài. "Đây không phải là lúc để chúng ta bàn cãi những chuyện không đâu đâu. Việc Rio muốn chúng ta đến đây hẳn phải vì một lý do đặc biệt."

"Đúng vậy," Rio gật đầu trả lời, rồi cô nhìn mọi người một lượt và nói tiếp với giọng trầm tĩnh và nghiêm nghị, "Đây là chuyện rất quan trọng, nên tôi muốn các bạn nghe thật kĩ những gì tôi sắp nói."

Mọi người nhìn Rio chăm chú. Dù đã biết rằng cô không phải là người bình thường, cách nói chuyện nghiêm túc này vẫn khiến họ không khỏi bất ngờ, và cả lo lắng nữa.

"Chúng tôi đang phải đối mặt với một kẻ thù cực kì nguy hiểm, những kẻ đang tồn tại ngầm trong lòng thế giới Barian mà đến cả Thất hoàng cũng không hề biết đến. Để có thể đánh bại chúng, chúng tôi cần sự giúp đỡ của các bạn." Rồi Rio nhìn thẳng vào duelist trẻ tuổi với mái tóc đỏ - đen và thực thể màu xanh dương bên cạnh cậu. "Đặc biệt là hai bạn, Tsukumo Yuma, Astral. Tôi hi vọng rằng các bạn sẽ đồng ý, vì những hành động của chúng đang đe dọa thế giới của chúng tôi cũng như của chính các bạn."

"Cái gì đang xảy ra vậy?"

Mizael, Alito và Girag cùng hét lên khi họ cảm thấy mình bị kéo mặt xuống mặt đất với một cảm giác rất kì lạ. Trong phút chốc, bầu trời đã trở nên tối đen như mực.

"Xin lỗi nhé, hình như em hơi nặng tay rồi." Ai đó lên tiếng và khúc khích cười.

Cả ba người cùng quay lại nhìn. Trước mặt họ là một cậu bé chỉ khoảng mười hai, mười ba tuổi đang khoác trên mình chiếc áo choàng đỏ với những đường viền đen khá rộng. Và bất chấp việc nó đang đội một chiếc mũ trùm đầu che phủ đến tận chân mày, họ vẫn có thể nhận ra đôi mắt màu xanh dương tinh quái và nụ cười nửa miệng khó hiểu.

"Ngươi là ai?" Mizael cau mày hỏi, hơi bực bội.

"Ế, anh đừng làm em sợ chứ," nó nói và nhảy lùi lại mấy cái. "Em chỉ muốn chơi với các anh một chút thôi mà. Em đâu có ý gì xấu đâu. Đừng từ chối em nhé."

Vừa nói, đứa bé vừa giơ cánh tay trái của mình ra. Ngay lập tức, một duel disk có hình năm viên kim cương màu đen xếp kề nhau xuất hiện.

Alito và Girag nhếch mép cười khẩy. "Nếu ngươi đã muốn…"

"Khoan đã!" Mizael ngắt lời và giơ tay sang bên cạnh cản hai người bạn của mình lại. "Đứa bé này tạo ra một cảm giác rất không bình thường. Tôi chưa từng cảm nhận được nguồn năng lượng nào khủng khiếp như thế này từ trước đến giờ. Có lẽ chúng ta nên…"

"Ô kìa!" Đứa bé lên tiếng, giọng vẫn trong trẻo ngây thơ. "Các anh định bỏ em đi sao? Em buồn lắm đấy."

Nó vừa nói vừa búng ngón tay rồi một quả cầu ánh sáng màu xám nhạt xuất hiện. Nó lớn lên nhanh chóng và bao trùm lấy cả bốn người họ. "Cái thứ gì vậy?" Alito hét lên.

"Xem ra chúng ta đã bị thằng nhóc đó giăng bẫy rồi," Girag nhận xét.

"Nếu đã vậy, chúng ta không còn cách nào khác," Mizael lên tiếng. "Lên thôi, hai người!"

"Chúng ta không cần người nhắc nhở đâu!" Alito và Girag đáp trả.

"BARIARPHOSE!"

Cả ba Hoàng đế Barian cùng hét lên. Cơ thể phát ra ánh sáng rực rỡ rồi để lộ nguyên hình Barian của họ. Cảnh tượng ấy hẳn sẽ khiến những đứa trẻ bình thường sợ hãi cực độ, nhưng đứa bé trước mặt chỉ nhìn họ và nhếch mép cười.

Họ nhanh chóng rút ra những lá bài đầu tiên.

"DUEL!"

**(TBC)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAP 5**  
><strong>BẮT ĐẦU! MỤC TIÊU LÀ NUMERON CODE<strong>

Tại một nơi nào đó...

Hai người con trai và một cô gái mặc áo choàng đỏ chăm chú nhìn vào tinh thể màu ngọc hồng lựu đang lơ lửng ở phía trước. Chiếc mũ trùm đầu che kín gần hết khuôn mặt họ, nhưng vẫn để lộ ra nụ cười nửa miệng bí ẩn.

"Có vẻ như mọi chuyện vẫn đang diễn ra theo đúng dự tính của chúng ta." Người con trai trẻ tuổi đứng giữa lên tiếng, giọng lạnh lùng vô cảm nhưng có vẻ khá hài lòng.

"Tất nhiên phải thế rồi," người con trai đứng bên phải nhếch mép cười khẩy. "Tôi chưa từng nghi ngờ gì về năng lực của cậu ta cả, bất chấp cái vẻ ngoài trẻ con hơn mức cần thiết đó."

"Nhưng tôi chẳng ưa gì cậu ta," cô gái duy nhất ở đó bực bội lên tiếng, đôi mắt màu ngọc xanh biển vẫn dán chặt vào tinh thể trước mặt.

"Vì cậu ta đã đánh bại cô trong mười lần đối đầu gần đây nhất, đúng chứ Zaniah!?" Người con trai thứ hai trêu chọc.

"Anh…" cô gái nghiến răng giận dữ.

"Thôi được rồi, Vindemia, Zaniah," người con trai đứng giữa ra lệnh, "ngừng tranh cãi và tiếp tục kế hoạch đi."

"Chúng tôi hiểu rồi, Symar," cả hai người miễn cưỡng trả lời.

Rồi họ nhanh chóng biến mất vào những overlay network, để lại một mình Symar ở đó. "Nào, cùng bắt đầu trò đuổi bắt thôi, _**thằng nhóc bí ẩn**_. Để xem ai sẽ phải lộ diện trước nhé," hắn nói một mình và cười lớn.

Tại lâu đài Kamishiro…

"Em đang nói về cái gì vậy, Rio?"

Shark hỏi lại, quá ngạc nhiên với cách nói chuyện của em gái mình. Dường như trước mặt anh đang là một con người hoàn toàn khác chứ không phải là Rio vẫn sống cùng anh bao năm qua.

"Cross," Rio nói ngắn gọn, cô ngồi xuống một chiếc ghế và buông hai bàn tay xuống mặt bàn.

"Cross!?" Mọi người ngơ ngác. "Bọn chúng là ai?"

"Như em đã nói, đến các anh cũng không hay biết về sự tồn tại của bọn Cross," Rio nói với giọng bình thường trở lại nhưng khiến cho mọi người hết sức kinh ngạc, "bọn chúng là một nhóm người đã bị những người đứng đầu thế giới thế giới loại bỏ, bởi vì họ nhận thấy bên trong chúng mầm mống của sự thù nghịch - thứ có thể đe dọa đến sự tồn tại của cả thế giới. Nói theo ngôn ngữ loài người, họ đã bị loại ra khỏi vòng pháp luật. Mang trong mình sự căm hận tột độ, họ đã lên kế hoạch nắm quyền thống trị thế giới, hoặc tệ hơn nữa là phá hủy nó cùng toàn bộ cư dân."

"Nhưng họ có thể làm thế bằng cách nào?" Shark nhíu mày hỏi. Thật lòng anh vẫn chưa tin lắm.

"Đương nhiên là dựa vào Numeron Code," Rio trả lời. "Nói cho cùng, họ không còn chịu sự khống chế của bất kì ai nên hoàn toàn tự do trong việc tìm kiếm Numeron Code mà không sợ bị dòm ngó hay cản trở."

"Numeron Code!?" Astral giật mình, đôi mắt hai màu không giấu nổi sự hoang mang và bối rối. "Làm sao mà…"

"Tất nhiên là tôi phải phải biết đến nó," Rio đáp lại mà không cần chờ Astral nói hết câu, một thứ gì đó gần giống như là nụ cười xuất hiện trên khuôn mặt cô, "lá bài thần thánh có khả năng quyết định số mệnh của vạn vật. Bởi vì nếu không nhầm thì tôi là người duy nhất biết được vị trí chính xác của nó, tính đến thời điểm này."

"GÌ CƠ!?" Mọi người cùng hét lên một lúc. Không gian như đông cứng lại.

"Không cần phải ngạc nhiên đến thế đâu," Rio thản nhiên đáp. "So với những gì mọi người sắp phải trải qua, đó chỉ là chuyện vặt vãnh." Cô nhíu mày và siết chặt hai bàn tay lại. "Bao lâu nay, Cross chịu ở yên trong bóng tối là vì chúng vẫn chưa thể tìm ra người nắm giữ bí mật của Numeron Code. Với hành động của chúng bây giờ, chắc chắn chúng đã đánh hơi thấy thứ gì đó. Chúng thật sự đang bắt đầu kế hoạch tấn công tất cả chúng ta!"

"Vậy," Durbe lên tiếng, nhưng lại cúi mặt xuống như để tránh ánh mắt của Rio, "lúc nãy kẻ đuổi theo chúng ta là bọn chúng sao?"

Rio nhìn anh, khẽ gật đầu. Rồi cô đứng dậy, quay người nhìn qua cửa sổ như thể đang cố che giấu nét mặt của mình, mà cũng như đang dõi mắt về một phương trời xa xăm nào đó. "Và dường như… ba người đó đã thực sự đã gặp rắc rối lớn rồi. Đến bây giờ mà họ vẫn chưa đến được đây."

Mọi người khựng lại một chút trước khi nhận ra Rio đang nói về ai. Phải, Alito, Girag và Mizael… nếu họ nhớ không nhầm, ba người ấy đi cùng nhau và đến giờ vẫn chưa thấy họ. Một nỗi lo lắng vô hình càng lúc càng tăng lên trong tâm trí của mọi người. Nét mặt họ tái hẳn đi.

"Không ai biết được bọn chúng sẽ làm gì với ba người đó,Vậy nên…" Rio quay lại, đôi mắt hồng thẫm ánh lên sự kiên quyết, "chúng ta nhất định phải lấy được Numeron Code trước Cross."

Rồi Rio quay lại nhìn thẳng vào Yuma, "và để làm được điều đó, tôi cần sự giúp đỡ của cậu."

"Nh… nhưng bằng cách nào!? Và… c...cái Numeron Code đó đang ở đâu?" Yuma lắp bắp, vẫn không chắc lắm về những gì mình đang nghe.

"Nó đang được bảo vệ trong một vùng không gian đặc biệt được gọi là Numeron Space," Rio trả lời. "Và chiếc chìa khóa của cậu, hay nói chính xác hơn - Different Dimension Airship là phương tiện duy nhất để người ta có thể lấy được nó."

"Cô định nói gì vậy!? Sao chìa khóa của tôi lại liên quan đến Numeron Code!?" Yuma ngơ ngác gãi đầu.

"Có lẽ tớ hiểu điều gì đó," Astral xen vào và bay đến trước một chút. "Numeron Code có liên quan mật thiết đến bảy Number huyền thoại, và chúng ta tìm kiếm những Number ấy với Different Dimension Airship, nên việc con tàu ấy có liên quan Numeron Code cũng không lạ. Nhưng…" Astral nheo mắt lại, "_phương tiện duy nhất_ nghĩa là sao? Không lẽ có điều gì đó ngăn cản người ta đến Numeron Space theo cách _thông thường_?"

Rio gật đầu. "Đúng là cư dân của các thế giới khác có thể đi đến Numeron Space mà không cần đến con tàu đó. Tuy nhiên, nguyên tắc quan trọng nhất cho những ai muốn đi đến Numeron Space là tuyệt đối không được dừng lại dù chỉ trong một khoảnh khắc, nếu không họ sẽ vĩnh viễn mắc kẹt lại ở khoảng không giữa các thứ nguyên; trong khi đó, họ dù mạnh đến đâu thì đôi lúc cũng cần phải dừng lại giữa đường để nghỉ ngơi và tiếp thêm năng lượng. Ngay từ khi thế giới Barian và thế giới Astral còn là một, họ đã biết đến điều đó rồi, nên mới tạo ra con tàu ấy để dự phòng cho những trường hợp khẩn cấp."

"CÁI GÌ CƠ!?" Mọi người - ngoại trừ Yuma, Astral và hai Hoàng đế Barian - đều hét lên cùng một lúc. "Cô nói… thế giới Barian và Astral…"

"Phải, hai thế giới ấy từng chỉ là một," Rio trả lời, "việc chia cắt nó ra là việc bất khả kháng với lý do duy nhất là để bảo vệ Numeron Code trước mối hiểm họa mang tên Cross đó. Họ đã để lại Different Dimension Airship ở thế giới Astral trong khi mang chìa khóa của nó đến thế giới Barian. Bằng cách đó, cho dù Cross có chiếm được con tàu thì cũng không có cách nào để khởi động, vì bọn chúng hoàn toàn không biết bí mật về 'chìa khóa'."

"Tôi hiểu rồi," Astral giật mình nói. "Vậy ra đó là lý do Number 66 lại nằm trong tay Vector."

Rio gật đầu. "Number 66 vốn được chôn giấu ở nơi mà bây giờ là đại bản doanh của Thất hoàng Barian. Việc Vector tìm ra nó không phải là đáng ngạc nhiên, tôi chỉ thắc mắc tại sao cậu ấy lại biết được mối liên quan giữa nó và con tàu không gian thôi. Nhưng rất có thể chính Number 66 đã nói cho Vector biết. Hơn thế nữa, dựa theo tình hình hiện tại, không loại trừ khả năng Cross đã hợp tác với Vector."

"Nhưng nếu Cross nguy hiểm như cô nói," Kaito lên tiếng khiến mọi người giật mình quay lại nhìn anh, "không phải sẽ tốt hơn nếu tiêu diệt chúng ngay từ đầu hay sao?"

"Những người đứng đầu cũng đã cố tìm cách để tiêu diệt Cross…," Rio cúi mặt xuống và thở dài, "nhưng không được. Bọn chúng quá mạnh so với họ lúc đó. Cuối cùng, họ đành phải đưa ra một quyết định hết sức khó khăn, đó là tạm thời chia cắt thành hai thế giới với lớp vỏ bọc 'loại trừ sức mạnh Chaos'. Bằng việc khiến Cross tin rằng hai thế giới luôn đối đầu với nhau - và do đó không hề nghĩ việc đối đầu với bọn chúng - cả hai thế giới sẽ được an toàn và có thời gian có đủ thời gian để chuẩn bị lực lượng chiến đấu."

"Vậy tại sao chúng tôi lại không hề hay biết gì về việc này?" Astral xen vào.

"Và quan trọng hơn," Shark lên tiếng và bước lại gần Rio, "làm thế nào mà EM có thể biết được tất cả những chuyện này?"

"Đây không phải là chuyện có thể dễ dàng nói cho người khác biết," Rio trả lời Astral nhưng dường như đang cố phớt lờ anh trai mình. "Nếu có cư dân của một thế giới vô tình tiết lộ sự thật này hay thậm chí chỉ là tỏ ra đồng cảm với thế giới kia khiến bọn chúng sinh nghi, hậu quả sẽ thật khôn lường. Vậy nên chúng tôi phải đảm bảo số người biết được về nó càng ít càng tốt, và giữ cho hai thế giới luôn ở thế đối đầu với nhau nhưng không được làm tổn thương nhau..."

"Khoan đã!" Yuma ngắt lời. "Nãy giờ cô cứ luôn miệng 'chúng tôi', 'chúng tôi'… rốt cuộc là cô đang nói về 'chúng tôi' nào vậy?"

"Tất nhiên là hai người ở hai thế giới đang phải đấu trí với Cross," Rio trả lời. "Ở thế giới Barian lúc này là tôi, còn ở thế giới Astral chính là... Eliphas."

Năm giây tĩnh lặng.

"Không thể nào!" Yuma hét lên, đôi mắt mở to hết cỡ còn tay cứ khua loạn xạ trong không khí. "Sao lại là Eliphas được? Ông ta cứ mở miệng ra là đòi phá hủy thế giới Barian cơ mà!?"

"Đúng vậy," Rio thản nhiên đáp lại, "nhưng đó chính xác là một lớp vỏ bọc hoàn hảo. Với cách cư xử như thế, dù có nằm mơ thì chính cư dân của thế giới Astral cũng không thể ngờ đến việc Eliphas đang cố bảo vệ thế giới Barian, đừng nói đến Cross. Thực tế là bấy lâu nay tôi vẫn thường xuyên trao đổi về bọn chúng với Eliphas, bất cứ tin tức nào dù là nhỏ nhặt nhất."

"Nhưng Thất hoàng mới là người lãnh đạo thế giới Barian," Shark lên tiếng. "Tại sao anh lại không được biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra với thế giới của mình?"

"Chỉ có các anh mới nghĩ như vậy thôi," Rio nói, rồi cô đột nhiên cúi đầu xuống, giọng nghẹn ngào như muốn khóc. "Tất nhiên, lúc ban đầu em cũng không hề biết về việc đó, chính người ấy đã nói cho em và nhờ cậy em thay thế vị trí của mình… trước khi…"

"Rio…"

Shark khẽ đặt tay lên vai người em gái. Anh không rõ lắm chuyện gì đã xảy ra, nhưng qua thái độ của Rio, anh biết đó là chuyện mà cô không bao giờ muốn nhắc lại.

Rio ngước lên nhìn anh trong thoáng chốc, rồi cô khẽ lắc đầu và cố xua đuổi những ý nghĩ đang lởn vởn trong tâm trí mình. "Mà thôi, giống như em đã nói, chúng ta phải tập trung vào Numeron Code trước đã."

"Được rồi," Yuma hét lên. "Vậy chúng ta đi ngay thôi. Kattobingu da, ore!"

"Chúng tôi cũng đi," những người khác nói gần như cùng một lúc.

"Không được!" Rio dứt khoát, "mọi người không được đi!"

Mọi người ngạc nhiên nhìn cô, nụ cười của Yuma cũng tắt ngấm ngay lúc đó.

"Việc này rất nguy hiểm," Rio nói tiếp. "Con tàu có thể bị sự cố và ngừng hoạt động, hơn nữa không ai có thể đảm bảo bọn chúng sẽ không bám theo. Chỉ cần sơ sẩy một chút thôi, nó sẽ ngay lập tức biến thành chuyến hành trình một đi không trở lại. Làm sao tôi có thể yên tâm đưa mọi người đi cùng chứ?"

Trong lúc mọi người còn đang bất động không biết nên nói gì, Shark đã xoay Rio lại đối diện với mình.

"Anh không quan tâm việc em không muốn ai cùng," anh nói với giọng kiên quyết, "nhưng anh chắc chắn sẽ đi cùng em. Bởi vì nếu không bảo vệ được người em gái duy nhất, anh cũng không dám chắc mình còn có thể bảo vệ được bất kì ai. Anh biết là mình không còn xứng đáng để nói điều này," Shark buông tay ra và cúi mặt xuống, "nhưng em… thực sự là người quan trọng nhất đối với anh…"

Nghe thế, Yuma đột nhiên chết sững, nét mặt tái hẳn đi. Cậu khẽ lẩm bẩm như người mất hồn, "người quan trọng nhất… thứ quan trọng nhất… thứ…"

_Người nào dám mở cánh cửa này sẽ nhận được một sức mạnh mới…_  
><em>nhưng đổi lại, sẽ phải đánh đổi điều quan trọng nhất với bản thân mình…<em>

"Yuma!" Bắt gặp biểu hiện bất thường của bạn mình, Astral bay xuống bên cạnh cậu, nét mặt lo lắng. "Yuma, có chuyện gì vậy?"

"À, kh… không có gì," Yuma như bừng tỉnh và nở một nụ cười gượng gạo với anh. Rồi cậu quay lại với Rio, "tôi cũng phải đi. Nói thế nào thì đó cũng là con tàu của tôi. Thật vô lý nếu tôi không tham gia chuyến hành trình này. Đi luôn chứ, Kaito?" cậu vừa nói vừa quay lại nhìn bạn của mình.

Người con trai được gọi hơi khựng lại một chút, rồi lắc đầu. "Không, tôi vẫn còn một nơi quan trọng hơn phải đến."

"Nơi quan trọng hơn?" Yuma lặp lại. "Là đâu vậy, Kaito?"

"Mặt trăng."

Yuma giật mình quay lại. Người vừa trả lời không phải là Kaito.

Đó là Rio.

"C… Cô nói gì vậy?" Yuma ngơ ngác. "Kaito đến đó làm gì cơ?"

"Vì truyền thuyết đó, đúng không Kaito?" Rio hỏi và nhắm hờ mắt lại. "Khi những con rồng của ánh sáng và thời gian quyết đấu tại nơi cội nguồn, đôi mắt của ngân hà sẽ thực sự thức tỉnh, mở ra cánh cổng đến thế giới mới."

"Làm sao cô biết về truyền thuyết đó?" Kaito và V cùng hét lên. Họ thực sự ngỡ ngàng, truyền thuyết đó rõ ràng chỉ mới có họ biết thôi mà.

"Những gì tôi biết nhiều hơn những gì mọi người có thể tưởng tượng," Rio đáp lại. Rồi cô lấy ra một lá bài từ bộ bài của mình và ném nó cho Kaito. "Tôi không có ý định ngăn cản anh đâu, vì dù sao đó cũng là việc không thể nào tránh khỏi. Nhưng tốt hơn hết là anh nên đem thứ này theo."

Kaito tò mò nhìn lá bài mình vừa bắt lấy, rồi anh sững sờ đến mức suýt nữa đã đánh rơi lá bài xuống đất, đôi mắt mở to trong kinh hoàng cực độ. "Lá… lá bài này…" anh lắp bắp, "s… sao cô được lá bài như vậy?"

"Dĩ nhiên là vì có người đã đưa nó cho tôi," Rio nói ngắn gọn. "Không ai biết được anh có thể gặp phải chuyện gì trên đường đi đến đó và ở ngay đó, nên tôi muốn anh giữ nó để phòng thân. Nó sẽ bảo vệ anh, giống như đã biết bao lần bảo vệ tôi giữa cái thế giới khốc liệt và tàn nhẫn ấy."

"Cảm ơn," Kaito suy nghĩ một chút rồi cất lá bài đi. "Thật khó tin khi tôi lại được một Barian giúp..."

"Là một **cựu** Barian thì chính xác hơn. Tôi đã không còn là một Barian theo đúng nghĩa, từ cái ngày định mệnh khi tôi đánh mất năng lực Bariarphose…"

Rio đột ngột im bặt, như thể cô vừa nói ra một điều gì đó mà đáng lẽ không được nói ra.

"Đánh mất năng lực Bariarphose!?," Yuma giật mình, "cô đang nói về cái gì vậy!?"

Vì một lý do nào đó, Shark bỗng cảm thấy trái tim mình có một cảm giác kì lạ giống như đau đớn và ân hận. Trong khi đó, Durbe cúi mặt xuống và cố lảng tránh ánh mắt của mọi người, nhất là của Rio.

"Chuyện đó… chúng ta nói sau được không?," Rio hỏi lại, giọng hơi run nhưng cô nhanh chóng lấy lại bình tĩnh. Cô quay lại với Hoàng đế Barian tóc xám. "Tôi cần anh quay lại thế giới Barian ngay lập tức."

"Thế giới Barian!?" Durbe ngạc nhiên.

"Anh không nhận ra sao?" Rio hỏi lại. "Chúng ta đều đang có mặt ở đây, còn thế giới Astral vốn luôn được Eliphas bảo vệ. Nơi duy nhất đang bị bỏ trống chính là thế giới Barian, ở đó hầu như không còn ai có khả năng chống trả. Nếu tôi là bọn chúng, tôi cũng sẽ tấn công vào đó trước. Cross có nhiều người, việc phân tán lực lượng đánh lừa chúng ta chúng ta không phải là điều quá khó."

"Tôi tưởng bọn chúng sẽ đi lấy Numeron Code trước chứ, em gái Shark?" Yuma hỏi lại.

"Là Rio!" Rio càu nhàu. "Có nhiều lý do để chúng nhắm đến thế giới Barian trước, không chỉ vì chúng cần một nơi nào đó đủ lớn để dễ dàng khống chế cục diện. Quan trọng hơn, chúng có thể dùng cư dân ở đó làm con tin để buộc chúng ta giao ra Numeron Code nếu cần. Tất nhiên chúng cũng có thể chọn mục tiêu là Trái Đất hoặc thế giới Astral, nhưng như tôi đã nói, vào lúc này tấn công thế giới Barian là dễ nhất với bọn chúng. Tôi cảm thấy rất bất an."

_"Merag… Sau tất cả những gì tôi và Nasch đã làm, tại sao… cô vẫn còn lo cho chúng tôi và thế giới Barian đến như vậy? Lẽ ra cô phải căm thù và mong muốn chúng tôi biến mất vĩnh viễn mới đúng chứ?"_ Durbe thầm nghĩ.

"Durbe!" Rio gọi khi thấy Durbe bần thần vì cái lý do mà cô biết rõ hơn ai hết.

"À được rồi," Durbe giật mình trả lời, "tôi đi đây." Rồi anh vội vã biến mất vào trong overlay network.

"Tôi trông cậy vào anh, Durbe," Rio nói trong khi anh đang dần mất hút.

"Chúng ta cũng đi thôi, Orbital!" Kaito ra lệnh.

"V...Vâng, K...Kaito-sama…" Orbital 7 lắp bắp.

"Cẩn thận đấy, Kaito!" Mọi người gọi với theo trong khi anh và Orbital đi ra sân, nơi Orbital đang biến thành hình tàu lượn.

Kaito gật đầu mà không hề quay mặt lại, rồi nhanh chóng bay vút lên không trung.

**(TBC)**


End file.
